Como a Una Madre
by Majo Velasquez
Summary: Lucy protege a Happy con su cuerpo, esto trae una deseperacion en el grupo, una Lucy herida, desmayada, una Erza desesperada, Natsu y Gray en shock


Como a Una Madre

Días después de haber derrotado a Oración Seis y haber detenido a Nirvana los magos de Fairy Tail y de los demás gremios gozaban de un buen descanso pero no todos se daban ese lujo. Ya que en el gremio más ruidoso de Magnolia por no decir de Fiore algunos magos aún tenían muchas energías para destruir todo y esos magos eran nada más y nada menos que Gray y Natsu que estaban peleando. Pero no hay nadie que los pudiera detener ya que Erza estaba en Fairy Hills así estos dos bulliciosos aprovecharon y empezaron otra pelea. Pero entre tanto alboroto la única maga celestial del gremio apareció con Happy en sus brazos dormidos.

Por lo visto el pequeño Exceed había ido a buscar a Lucy y se había quedado dormido pero la verdad era que estaba cerciorándose de que la maga cumpliera con su promesa de descansar luego de sobre esforzarse en la pelea para detener Nirvana. Nadie les prestó atención ya que su atención iba dirigida hacia la pelea.

Pero tanto alboroto estaba causando que Happy se moviera mucho incomodo por la bulla en los brazos de la rubia, Lucy lo noto y se enojó volteando a ver a los causantes de molestar el sueño del pequeño gato.

"Ustedes dos deténganse" dijo Lucy dándoles una mirada asesina a los susodichos los cuales temblaron del miedo.

Si podían ser unos de los magos más fuertes del gremio pero no debían subestimar la fuerza de una mujer enojada y más cuando esa mujer era Lucy ella era igual que Erza podía infundir miedo con solo una mirada. Los dos magos dejaron de pelear y se acercaron a la maga estelar

"Lucy que es lo que tienes en las manos" pregunto Natsu viendo un bulto azul cerca de los pechos de la maga

"Es Happy está dormido" respondio Lucy viendo al gato acomodarse y seguir durmiendo

Los que estaban cerca de la barra se le quedaron viendo a Lucy y a Happy. Lucy cuidaba demasiado a Happy y Happy la quería demasiado aunque este jamás lo dijera pero en la manera en cómo se comportaba con ella se notaba mucho. Happy podía hacerle muchas bromas a la maga estelar pero ella jamás se podría molestar con él. Nadie sabía por qué el pequeño gato quería a Lucy si la acababa de conocer hace unos cuatro meses atrás, ni siquiera Lucy sabia por que el pequeño Exceed se acercaba tanto a ella sin ningún motivo pero a ella no le incomodaba en lo absoluto al contrario le agradaba que él le tuviera confianza y aunque nunca le dijera le encantaba verlo dormir era tan lindo.

"Se nota que te quiere Lucy-san" dijo Mirajane

"Porque lo dices" pregunto Lucy confundida

"Happy no suele actuar así con los demás, esto solo lo ha hecho contigo" respondio la demonio limpiando unos vaso

"Es en serio lo que estás diciendo" replico Lucy incrédula

"No es una mentira Lucy-san, Happy suele ser muy divertido pero jamás se acerca mucho a los demás, quizás no se siente cómodo haciéndolo pero veo que contigo es muy diferente se preocupa mucho por ti y le agrada tenerte cerca, creo que eres como una madre para el" dijo Mirajane viendo el pequeño bultito azul empezando a abrir los ojos

"Vaya ya despertaste cómo te sientes" pregunto Lucy viendo al Exceed

"Estoy bien, Luce pero tu deberías estar en tu casa descansando lo prometiste" reclamo Happy haciendo muecas de desaprobación

"Y a estoy bien además necesito hacer una misión para pagar la renta"

"Está bien si tú lo dices te creo" dijo el gato levantándose para ir a buscar una misión

Lucy se le quedo viendo a su peludo amigo quizás Mirajane tenga razón y Happy se preocupa demasiado por ella. Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a la maga de la armadura Erza Scarlet, con su típica armadura, falda azul, botas negras, y su cabello suelto. Todos estaban sentados en una mesa cerca de la puerta mientras que Happy aún no sabía que misión escoger, tenía que ser una misión que todos pudieran hacer y que tuviera buena paga pero conociendo a sus amigos sabía que no harían algo fácil así que se dedicó a inspeccionar las misiones con más dinero las cuales eran las más difíciles.

Happy al fin pudo encontrar una misión adecuada para el grupo de monstros que tenía por compañeros, claro decía monstros porque ellos siempre destruían todo el pueblo, ciudad o campo no importaba donde estuvieran. La misión consistía en desmantelar un gremio oscuro llamado LOS SALVAJES que está causando muchos problemas cerca de las montañas del norte el hacer la misión costaba 50,000 jewels con todo eso podían pagar la renta de su rubia amiga y dar una buena cantidad a los demás, Happy alegre con su trabajo se fue a donde estaba su grupo y les enseno el trabajo.

"Es un buen trabajo" dijo Erza

"Buen trabajo Happy" lo felicito Natsu

"Aye sir" contesto Happy

Lucy y Gray estaban de acuerdo con la misión. Pero había algo que molestaba a Lucy quizás un mal presentimiento, pero en ese momento no le tomo importancia quizás eran imaginaciones suyas o algo así.

Todos estaban esperando a que el tren llegara. Natsu solo en pensar en la palabra TREN ya se había mareado, Gray le hacía burla, Erza estaba perdiendo la paciencia apenas llevaban esperando cinco minutos pero ya no aguantaba más y Lucy solo veía con cara resignada a sus amigos mientras que Happy se acomodó en su hombro viendo el mismo panorama que la rubia.

"Ellos nunca van a cambiar" resoplo Lucy

"No, ni en sueños Luce ellos son así desde niños o más bien desde que los recuerdo" se burló Happy de ver como Natsu subía al tren y ya casi se desmayaba

"Tienes razón ellos no van a cambiar jamás"

Luego de una hora de viaje los magos llegaron a la ciudad donde se encontraba dicho gremio. Natsu y Gray ya se iban preparando por Erza ella ya tenía la Tenri no Yoroi puesta y ellos no iban a dejar que Titania se llevara toda la acción, Happy y Lucy se quedaron atrás viendo como sus amigos comenzaban con su destrucción a diestra y siniestra. El neko y la maga estelar tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca estilo anime. Esos danos iban a salir caros después de todo eran los magos de Fairy Tail los que habían tomado la misión, pero luego de unos minutos tano Lucy como Happy se unieron a la pelea ya que los enemigos eran muchos.

Se escuchaban explosiones, gritos de dolor, no se podía ver mucho por el polvo que había en la atmosfera los magos de Fairy Tail les estaban dando una paliza a los del gremio oscuro. Por lo visto lo de salvajes no les quedaba bien por unas hadas los estaban derrotando, pero la verdad era otra los magos del gremio oscuro solo eran las primeras filas ya que los más poderosos aún no habían salido a pelear. El presentimiento de Lucy se hacía más grande a cada momento pero no sabía porque quería saber qué es lo que iba a pasar pero nada.

Lucy vio como Happy levantaba a Natsu en el aire para poder hacer un Karyuu no Tekke combinado con la Max Speed pero los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como platos al ver con sus dos amigos eran derribados por uno de los enemigos. Lucy reacciono lo mas rápido posible e invoco a Loki

ABRETE PORTAL DEL LEON, LOKI

Lucy no le dio mucho tiempo a Loki de pregunto solo le grito

"LOKI AGARRA A NATSU QUE NO IMPACTE CONTRA EL SUELO"

Loki acato el pedido de Lucy, mientras que ella corria lo mas rápido que pudo a poder agarra a Happy entre su brazos. Erza y Gray ya estaban terminando con sus enemigos cuando vieron con sus dos amigos caian al vacio pero luego viendo como Loki y Lucy los atrapaban, solo pudieron sonreir de gratitud porque sus amigos estaban a salvo pero no todo era color de rosa. Según ellos ya habían terminado con todos pero les faltaba un miembro y era el más poderoso. Ese tipo les lanzo un gran ataque a Happy y a Natsu esperando matarlos pero como Lucy y Loki se metieron no los alcanzo

Loki pudo esquivar el ataque de un salto para proteger a Natsu pero Lucy no tenía ese poder en las piernas así que lo único que pudo hacer fue proteger a Happy con su cuerpo. Happy vio el dolor en la cara de la rubia, no lo podía creer ella lo había salvado de morir arriesgando su propio cuerpo, aguantando un dolor inmensurable sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Los chicos no podían ver nada por el polvo que se levantó debido a lo explosión

"Lucy" dijo Loki

LUCY LUCYY LUCYY LUCYY

Empezaron a gritar los magos pero no obtenía respuesta. Lucy ya no podía aguantar más tener los ojos abiertos el dolor le estaba ganando y es que tenía todo el cuerpo herido pero su espalda y sus pies se llevaron la peor parte ya que tenía quemaduras de segundo grado. Lucy le dedico una sonrisa a su peludo amigo y dijo

"Me alegra de que estés bien, Happy" dicho esto Lucy cayo desmayada aun lado del pequeño gato azul

"LUCEE despierta Lucy no te mueras, no me dejes" gritaba el pequeño pero su querida Lucy no habría los ojos. Happy se sentía desesperado Lucy lo había protegido y ahora ella no despertaba, no quería que ella muriera así no por él, él quería verla siempre riendo, peleando, jugando, platicando y que siempre estuviera a su lado junto con el equipo.

Los gritos de Happy alertaron a los demás pero porque Happy lloraba tan desconsoladamente, nadie sabía pero cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaban Happy y Lucy vieron a la maga celestial muy mal herida, sin magia.

"Quedo así después de proteger de la explosión con su cuerpo, ahhhh verdad que ella no va a morir verdad que Lucy va a estar bien" rogaba Happy por una respuesta

"No te preocupes Happy, Lucy va a estar bien solo esta desmayada debido al dolor pero ahorita lo más importante es curar sus herida y llevarla al gremio para que Wendy la termine de curar" dijo Erza nerviosa no sabía que hacer pero tenía que demostrar fuerza para que así los demás no decayeran al ver a su compañera en esas condiciones tan críticas.

Natsu y Gray estaban en shock nunca imaginaron ver a Lucy en esas condiciones, si lo de Nirvana casi los mata pero ahora Lucy lucia peor que en ese entonces, pero lo que los ponía más mal era ver sufrir a Happy ellos sabían que él quería tanto a la rubia. Mientras Erza curaba más o menos y vendaba las heridas de Lucy los demás estaban buscando la manera de llegar lo más rápido posible al gremio, no querían perder más tiempo. Lo que encontraron fue un carro con conexiones SD , Erza se puso el brazalete y salió disparada hacia el gremio, no se preocupó mas ya que Natsu, Gray y Happy estaba cuidando de que Lucy no se golpeara.

En cuestión de media hora los magos llegaron al gremio causando más alboroto de lo normal preocupando a todos los presentes

"WENDY, DONDE ESTA WENDY" grito Erza desesperada

"Erza cálmate que te pasa" dijo Mirajane tratando de calmar a la maga de la armadura pero era imposible

"DONDE ESTA WENDY, MALDICION"

"Estoy aquí Erza-san" dijo Wendy apareciendo detrás de ella

"Wendy, por favor te lo pido cura las heridas de Lucy"

"POR FAVOR TE LO PEDIMOS" dijeron todos al unísono

Nadie en el gremio entendía nada de lo que Erza y los demás decían hasta que Gray y Natsu trajeron a Lucy cubierta de vendas mal, sucias llenas de sangre. Todos los ahí presentes entendieron la desesperación de sus nakamas pues hasta ellos empezaron a entrar en pánico.

"Que le paso a Lucy-san" dijo Wendy viendo a la maga estelar en esa condición tan deprimente

"Te lo explicamos luego pero por favor has algo con sus heridas, en todo el camino no ha parado de quejarse del dolor" agrego Erza casi perdiendo los estribos

Nadie había visto a Erza de esa manera jamás ni cuando paro el Júpiter con la armadura Diamantino, o cuando se enfrentó a Jellal en torre del paraíso. Para Erza, Lucy era su amiga, su hermanita, su compañera de equipo, ella aun no entendía que era lo que había pasado en que se había equivocado, cuál fue su error pero más que todo porque le paso a Lucy por que a ella. No lo entendía

Natsu por su parte estaba lleno de tristeza, dolor, angustia, no lo podía creer habían lastimado a su mejor amiga en sus narices y el no pudo protegerla, que demonios pasaba con él, con eso estaba faltando a su promesa de protegerla, de cuidarla pero en lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era que quería ver a Lucy levantarse y reír junto con ellos, junto a su familia, junto a él porque él amaba cada sonrisa que Lucy le brindaba.

Gray tenía un aura asesina rodeándolo, él quería matar al maldito que se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima a su amiga, quería hacerle pagar cada herida que Lucy tenía en el cuerpo, cada quejido de dolor que escucho salir de su boca, cada lamento de Happy, la desesperación de Erza, la angustia de Natsu pero al igual que él, los demás deseaban lo mismo.

Wendy estaba curando a Lucy en la enfermería del gremio, ella estaba asustada de ver las quemaduras de Lucy. Se esperaba todo menos ver a la rubia en esa situación pero lo único que podía hacer era curar todas las heridas y calmar el dolor con su magia.

En el gremio había un silencio sepulcral nadie se atrevía a decir nada solo observaban la tensión en los cuerpos de Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy después de todo ellos eran los más afectados, si lo que ellos más odiaban era ver a su amiga herida pero muchas veces habían evitado que eso pasara pero esta vez no pudieron.

"Fue mi culpa" dijo Happy sorprendiendo a todos

"Eso no es cierto" dijo Natsu

"Si fue mi culpa, por protegerme a mí de la explosión Luce quedo así" replico sollozando Happy

"Sabes que no fue así Happy, Lucy lo hizo porque te quiere" agrego Mirajane

"Fue mi culpa ella arriesgo su cuerpo solo por mi" exploto Happy en llantos ya no aguantaba mas

Todos veían el dolor de su amigo pero ellos sabían que él estaba mal, si Lucy arriesgo su cuerpo por él fue porque ella prefería morir ella por salvarlo a él y no solo a él todos sabían que Lucy estaba loca tan loca que ella era capaz de dar la vida por sus amigos sin reparar en la consecuencias. Happy no aguanta más quería que Lucy despertara, quería verla, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quería pero no era el único todo su equipo quería ver a la maga estelar y abrazarla, decirle que era una loca sin remedio, darle las gracias.

Ya habían pasado unas horas y Lucy seguía sin despertar. Wendy les había dicho que tardaría un poco en despertar ya que la explosión y la falta de magia la habían llevado a un estado crítico pero con los cuidados que le había dado antes había mejorado un poco y ya con la magia de ella las quemaduras de Lucy se habían curado pero eso no quitaba el dolor.

"Wendy a qué horas va a despertar Luce" dijo Happy impaciente

"No lo sé Happy" respondio Wendy

"Happy no te impacientes, todos queremos que Lucy despierte" agrego Natsu

"Pero yo quiero que despierte ya" dijo el gatito haciendo pucheros

El gremio volvió un poco a la normalidad tratando de subirle los ánimos al cuarteto de magos que tenían una cara de funeral, pero tanto alboroto hizo que la maga que estaba en la enfermería despertara. Lucy despertó pero no más se reincorporo sintió un dolo en todo el cuerpo le pulsaba la cabeza

Que fue lo que me paso pensó Lucy agarrándose la cabeza

Poco a poco fue recordando todo, la explosión, la cara de Happy pero sonrío porque su peludo amigo estaba a salvo. Se levantó de la cama con algo de dificultad pero logro llegar a una silla que estaba enfrente de la cama, ahí había una mudada de ropa una camiseta negra con una cruz que formaba un corazón, una pants blancos, cerca de la ropa estaba sus llaves y su látigo, se vistió y salió de la enfermería

"Quiero que Luce despierte ya ya ya no quiero verla ahí acostada en esa cama" grito Happy

"Ya estoy despierta" dijo la maga con su típica sonrisa, dejando a todos estupefactos

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYY" gritaron todos felices de ver a la maga despierta

Bulliciosos como siempre pensó la maga

Happy no espero más y se fue directo a abrazar a su amiga con mucha fuerza y comenzó a llorar en su pecho, Lucy se sorprendió de ver a Happy llorar en público y no solo eso vio como los ojos de los demás se aguadaban dejando ver unas lágrimas que querían salir pero que ellos les negaron la salida.

"Y todos ustedes se puede saber porque están llorando" pregunto Lucy confundida

"Es por tu culpa" dijo Mirajane llorando de alegría de ver su amiga bien

"Mi culpa y ahora que hice"

"Exponer tu cuerpo a una explosión" le recrimino Erza

"ahhhh eso era"

"Como que ahhh eso era" dijo Gray

"Es que no tenía otra opción" agrego Lucy

"Dejarme ahí era tu otra opción, Luce" agrego Happy. Lucy lo volteo ver con cara de pocos amigos todos notaron el error que el gato azul había cometido y lo peor es que estaba en los brazos de Lucy pero al contrario de lo que pensaron que iba a pasar ella no lo golpeo o lo regano por decir esa tontería no, ella lo abrazo, un abrazo cálido, amoroso, tierno un abrazo de esos que solo Lucy puede dar

"No vuelvas a decir eso, nadie lo vuelva a decir porque si lo dicen les voy a cortar la lengua me oyen" dijo Lucy asustando hasta a Erza. Todos asintieron

"Y tu no vuelvas a exponerte por nosotros" dijo Natsu acercándose a la maga estelar para darle un abrazo

"Lamento decirte que eso va a ser imposible, Natsu" dijo Lucy aceptando el abrazo que su amigo le brindaba lleno de emociones

Ese día el gremio descubrió una parte de Lucy, si esa parte tierna que Lucy tenía hacia sus amigos. Lucy nunca se arrepintió de haber expuesto su cuerpo por Happy al contrario lo volvería a hacer por el por sus amigos. Happy veía a Lucy con a una madre porque lo protegía, lo cuidaba, lo mimaba y siempre estaba junto a él. El gremio entero sabía que si a Happy le pasaba algo seria el fin para ellos porque por muy buena que Lucy fuera ella tenía su lado oscuro que solo sobresalía cuando alguien lastimaba a uno de los suyos. Hacer enojar a Lucy era hacer enojar a un demonio igual que Erza y Mirajane.


End file.
